Hide and Seek
by MarvelFangirl58
Summary: Skye and Ward play hide and seek. SkyeWard and FitzSimmons. One-Shot


So this idea came to me randomly one day and I decided to write it down before the new episode. I normally write Fitzsimmons relationships and I supposed this is, but, it does include Skyeward. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry for any mistakes.

Also, I do not own any characters unfortunately.

* * *

"Hey, what's on the agenda for training today" Skye said walking into the kitchen for breakfast. "We're going to work on your stealth" Ward answered not looking up from his mug. "Cool, how are we going to do that?" "Hide and seek" Ward said walking out of the kitchen. "Are you serious?" Skye shouted "Best S. O. ever" After she had breakfast, Skye ran down to the cargo hold to find Ward waiting for her. "Finally" Ward huffed "Right the rules are you can't get help from anyone, if i cant find you within twenty minutes you win and you have thirty seconds to find somewhere to hide. Are you ready?" "I was born ready" Skye said jumping up and down from excitement. "One, two, three..." Ward began as Skye quickly ran up the stairs. She ran through the plane looking for a place to hide. Just as she was running past the bunks she smiled. She quickly opened the door to her bunk and jumped in. She close the door and threw herself under the covers. "Might as well be comfy and warm while I wait" She said to herself. Ward found her in record time. "You're extremely predictable Rook" he smirked pulling the covers off her "you're going to have to do better than that. Also remember to be as quiet as you can, you're very noisy" "Ok, let's do this again" "One, two, three..." Ward started again. Skye ran out of her room frantically trying to think of somewhere to hide. She ran into the kitchen and dived under the table, startling the two scientists trying to have breakfast. "Skye what are you doing?" Fitz asked. "Shhh, We're playing hide and seek. Don't tell him I'm here" They went quiet when they heard Ward slide the door to her bedroom closed. He walked straight into the kitchen. "Skye, you need to think outside the box" he said bending down to look under the table. "What? How did you find me so fast?" "I know you more than you think" He said pulling her to her feet. "Try again" They continued to play this five more times before Skye started to find better hiding places. She was sitting in one of the storage closets for the last fifteen minutes when she heard voices from outside. She had hidden herself into the far corner of the room knowing it was hard to see her. She jumped slightly hearing the door bang open. She heard two people enter and close the door behind them with an other bang. "Leo wait" She heard Simmons say "What if they catch us?" "Jemma, we've been together for three months now and they haven't realised, for super spies they aren't very observant" They suddenly went quiet again as she heard them make contact with the door. "Leo" She heard Simmons's breathless moan "Clothes off now" "Ehhh...guys you should know I'm in here" Skye blurted before anything got more heated. "Skye, what the hell" Fitz said catching his breath both from the fright of Skye's voice and of what he was doing with Simmons. "Skye, what are you doing in here?" Simmons demanded. "Hide and seek with Ward remember" She stood up an out of her corner "And anyway, I could ask you the same question, but, I guess I already know the answer" She smirked. Both scientists blushed and looked down. "You won't tell anyone will you?" Simmons asked sounding like a child about to be punished. "It's just that with the anti-fraternisation policies they might split us up" Fitz reasoned. "Guys, Don't worry I won't tell" She embraced them "I love you too much" They patted her back awkwardly and pulled away from her arms. "Well, I'm going to leave you to it" Skye said turning towards the door "Wards twenty minutes are up" She pulled the door open to reveal Ward standing on the other side, hand reached towards the handle. Ward looked up confused to see Skye smiling triumphantly at him as Fitzsimmons stood behind her with faces red as cherries. "Do I even want to know?" Ward asks as Skye looks at him mischievously. "All you need to know is that I win"She said walking past him. "After about ten tries" He argues following her. That night Skye knocks shyly on Wards door. "Hey Ward, can I ask you a question?" "Sure, come in" He moved over on the bed so that she could sit beside him. "What's wrong?" "Oh, nothing is wrong" She said quickly "it's just I was wondering about the anti-frat policy" "Yeah, what about it?" "What would happen if two co-workers, that work and live closely together got with each other?" "Well, it depends. But, if they don't allow there romantic relationship to get in the way of their work, they should be left alone. Fury doesn't really care what happens in people's personal lives, as long as it stays there" "Thanks, Ward" She leaned in and kissed his cheek "See you tomorrow for training" She ran out of the room, leaving Ward wondering whether she was asking for them or not.

The End

* * *

Oh, and did anyone see Captain America 2? Wasn't it amazing!


End file.
